


Itsy Bitsy Spider

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arachnophobia, Derek Hale is Afraid of Spiders, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Derek is a big bad alpha who isn’t afraid of anything… except spiders.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 21
Kudos: 199
Collections: Another Present Under the Tree





	Itsy Bitsy Spider

**Author's Note:**

> For @imagine-sterek Another Present Under the Tree (Christmas in July Event).  
> Prompt: The Big Bad Wolf is afraid of a little...

Stiles stepped through the front door, pushing it shut behind himself as he dropped his keys on the small table by the door.

He paused for a moment, listening to the quiet house.

He made his way down the hallway, looking into the open kitchen-dining area.

He blinked in surprise as he looked up at his husband; Derek was standing atop the dining table.

“What the heck are you doing up there?” Stiles hesitantly asked.

Derek composed himself, looking at Stiles.

“This is my house and I can stand wherever I want to, thank you very much,” Derek snapped.

Stiles let out a measured sigh, rolling his eyes slightly. “Where’s the spider?”

“It’s over there, by the door,” he said, his voice weakening and pitched slightly with fear as he pointed towards the edge of the room. “Could you—?”

Stiles hid his smirk as he stepped into the room, looking down at the floor where Derek pointed.

The little black spider was barely the size of a pea. It crept slowly along the edge of the footboard.

Derek let out a strangled whine.

“It’s okay,” Stiles reassured him as he picked up an envelope from the table. “It’s just a garden spider. It’s harmless; it won’t hurt you.”

He held the envelope in front of the spider and let the little thing crawl onto the paper. He picked it up and carried it back to the front door, opening the door and setting the spider free among the grass of their front yard.

He made his way back inside, shutting the door and stepping into the dining room. He stepped over to the table, holding his hand out to Derek.

“It’s gone,” he told him.

Derek took his hand, letting Stiles help him balance as he climbed down from the table.


End file.
